


Through My Eyes

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacon County Sheriff's Station, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Getting Back Together, Holding Hands, Interracial Relationship, Interspecies Romance, Jailhouse Bunk Beds, Late Night Conversations, Love, Male Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 06, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: A look at the psychological consequences of Sebastian's possession of Mason as seen from a jail cell containing him and Corey. Complete.





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

“This is all your fault,” Mason declares.

Then, glancing at Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish, he groans. “That’s not an admission of guilt. Us being suspected of a crime we didn’t commit is his fault.”

“Thanks,” is Corey’s bitingly sarcastic response.

“Well, it is.”

They’re led into the sheriff’s office, and Deputy Parrish takes off the handcuffs.

“Okay, boys, getting only one phone call isn’t exactly how it works in real life,” the sheriff says. “You can both call your parents, and if either of you want to call the others, go ahead, but I want to know exactly who each call is going to.”

Corey sits down. “I don’t have anyone to call.”

Mason shoots him a sympathetic look.

“You don’t have to, but I’d recommend calling your parents-”

“My parents aren’t going to care,” Corey interrupts. “They’ll just be annoyed by the call. If I’m guilty, which I’m not, I deserve to be punished. If I’m not, I still shouldn’t have ended up in police custody. Basically, the same attitude Mason has.”

“That’s not-” Mason’s shoulders slump.

“We’re broken up. Or we weren’t even ever really boyfriends to begin with. You’re the one who dragged me away from Sinema, and that’s how we ended up near the bridge. So, us being arrested for a crime we didn’t commit is _your_ fault.”

“First of all, I told you not to pick up that spray can-”

“Boys, save the arguing for another time. Corey, if you’re sure, Deputy Parrish will get you processed and escort you to a cell. Mason, who’s your first call?”

“My parents,” Mason sighs.

…

Parrish swipes his keycard. “We only have a few rooms used for cells. Usually, we just put people in the barred areas. Do you want me to see if Mason-”

“It’s probably better if he’s not put with me.”

…

“This night just keeps getting better and better.”

Corey sits up. “Mason?”

The sheriff gives Mason a gentle push inside. “Here’s the deal: Mason couldn’t get a hold of his parents or Liam, and we just brought in someone who did much worse than allegedly defacing public property. I’ll check on you two as soon as we get that sorted, and he can try again. Now, I’m trusting both of you not to use any supernatural powers to bust out.”

“Mason’s human, and all I can do is turn invisible and lift heavy things.”

“No breaking, lifting, or otherwise using your strength to get past this door,” the sheriff orders.

Corey nods.

The door shuts.

“At least, there’s two beds,” Corey offers. “Top or bottom bunk?”

Mason wordlessly climbs up the ladder.

…

“You were really going to go with him, weren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Corey answers.

After another stretch of silence, Mason lets out a breath. Climbing down, he sits on the floor. “I know I don’t have a right to say this, and I didn’t really have a right to do what I did, but you expect me to just-” He pauses.

“What? Just be okay with it? Just let me? Kind of, yeah. I’m not yours. I’m not your boyfriend, I’m not even really your friend. I’m just someone you made out with a few times. However you feel, you don’t get to have me thrown in jail-”

“I told you not to pick up that spray can! I told you to turn us invisible. But no, you picked it up, and then, you didn’t before Parrish was shining his flashlight on us with you holding an almost empty spray can that had obviously been used to graffiti the bridge we were standing less than five feet from.”

“I was going to. You didn’t take my hand fast enough.”

“You could have turned us invisible without us holding hands.”

“Okay, that would be fair, except, you could have mentioned that instead of just looking at me the way you did.”

Leaning against the wall, Mason closes his eyes.

“If it makes it any better, I would have been thinking of you.”

Mason opens his eyes.

On the bed, Corey has his closed. “When he was touching me. I would have been thinking about the things I got to do with you. The things I wanted to do with you but never got the chance.”

“How would that make things better?”

Shrugging, Corey turns invisible.

“That’s mature.”

There’s no response.

“Look, you have the right to have fun. Find a-” Mason steels himself. “A boyfriend. But we both know he- he didn’t even know your name. All he wanted was- Is that really what you want? Anonymous sex in some place you don’t even know, with some guy who doesn’t know or care anything about you?”

“Fair’s fair,” Corey says.

“What does that mean? And could you please turn visible?”

“I could, but I won’t. Call me immature all you want, I want to be invisible right now.”

“Fine."

“It means that I’d be doing the same. I didn’t care about him. What his name was or anything else. Like I said, I would have been thinking about someone else while it was happening. I wouldn’t do that to someone who wanted to know me. Who might like me. That wouldn’t be fair.”

“Aware this might come across as judgemental-”

“You only come across as judgemental when you’re being judgemental.”

“I don’t mean to.”

There’s a brief indentation in the sheet, indicating a shrug.

“I don’t understand- I’ve never seen the appeal of anonymous sex. I mean, I’ve been wanting to find someone to do things with since I was about twelve, but the idea of that person just being some random person, not someone I like who likes me back- I wouldn’t want that.”

“Then, don’t do it. No one’s pushing you to. I literally couldn’t tell you how many boys I’ve kissed. I could tell you how many I’ve done more than kissing with, but I know you wouldn’t want to hear it or what exactly it included. Then, I met Lucas. He liked me, I liked him, and he wanted us to be boyfriends. Suddenly, I didn’t mind not doing those things. I mean, I definitely still wanted to, but he was more important.”

Scooting over, Mason puts a hand on Corey’s shoulder.

Corey turns visible. “Then, I met you, and it was the same. All the things I wanted to do, you were more important than wanting them. But- you had your chance. You stopped everything. You never let us be actual boyfriends. So, if I can find more guys who want to do things with me, I’m going to.”

Going back over to the wall, Mason says, “I killed people.”

Sitting up, Corey looks at him.

“Liam, he didn’t- I can still be his friend. I can still help him with his homework, we can play video games, everything can be normal. I couldn’t do that with you.” He puts his hands over his eyes. “Every time we kissed, held hands, every time you just smiled at me, I’d think about the fact I killed people. That’s who you were kissing, who you were holding hands with, who you looked at like that.”

“And,” he continues, “I don’t mean to think of it like this, but that time when you were over and my parents were out- It used to be, I was sorry that they came home before I could do what you did. I felt so lucky and happy. Now, though, all I can think is: You were on your knees for someone who- I can’t find a complete list of all the people who died. I probably could if the others helped, but I don’t know that they would. I don’t want to talk about how I feel. I don’t want anyone trying to make me feel better. But even if the number was one person-”

He leans further back against the wall.

“Okay,” Corey says. “Say you did. I miss Tracy and Josh. They were my friends. My feelings towards Theo are always going to be complicated. If he ever manages to come back, I’d never trust him again, but there was a time when him hurting and killing people, it didn’t stop him from being my friend. At first, it wasn’t Tracy’s fault, but then, when she was free from the dread doctors, she still kept killing. Josh, I don’t know if he killed anyone, but like me, he was okay with Tracy and Theo killing.”

“It’s different.”

“Yeah,” Corey agrees. “They made the choice, and even when Tracy didn’t, it was still her body being used. She went along with it, because, she thought she was dreaming, and that probably says some not good things about her. The spirit of a dead werewolf made your body change into a giant pug, and he controlled the giant pug into killing people. You didn’t know anything about it. You were- I don’t know, your brain was just completely off-line.”

“It was still my body he changed, and those people are still dead.” Mason tilts his head. “Did you label the beast as a giant pug before or after you knew it was me?”

“Before. Pugs are terrifying.”

“Pugs are great. They’re-”

“You thinking that bothers me way more than a dead werewolf turning your body into one does.”

Smiling slightly, Mason shakes his head.

After a moment, he says, “I’m sorry. I should have told you all this before.”

“It’s okay. But us being in here, that’s still mostly your fault.”

“Yeah, fair enough.”

Corey lies back down.

When Mason gets back on his bunk, Corey says, “I never thought any of that. I meant what I said in the tunnels about every second with you being completely, totally right. That hasn’t changed. And that afternoon, all I think about when I remember it is how happy and lucky I felt. It felt so good, and the fact you liked it so much and trusted me enough to let me do it, that made it even better.”

“Hearing that, it helps some. I don’t know what this says about me, but I wish I could stop feeling so guilty. All those people are dead, and I just wish I could- I wish everything I did wasn’t just going through the motions. That I could actually be happy spending time with my best friend, that I could like studying again, that- that feeling all this hadn’t lost me you.”

Down below, Corey shifts in the bed. “I wish I could do something to take your guilt away. You know, I usually don’t think one way or another about the fact you’re human, but maybe, if you had claws, you could see inside my head. I’d let you. I don’t even know if it’d change anything, but I want you to see you how I see you. Maybe, if you did, it would change things.”

“I deserve to feel guilty, though.”

“This is why, aside from Hayden, your friends will never be my friends and my friends will never be yours. Hey.” Corey sits up. “Lydia killed Valack. Do you judge her?”

“No, of course not. He drilled a hole in her head, this sent her banshee powers out-of-control, and he got caught in the crossfire. He never should have done that to her.”

“Like Sebastian and the dread doctors never should have done what they did to you.”

“In her case, it was also somewhere along the lines of self-defence.”

Corey sighs.

“Sorry,” Mason says.

“Just so you know, if something like this happens again, I’ll turn invisible without you, if I have to.”

“Also fair."

“What were you even doing at Sinema?”

“It doesn’t matter,” is Mason’s quiet answer.

…

“I think they forgot us.”

Corey scoffs. “They definitely forgot us.”

“Should we maybe try-”

“Hopefully, either they’ll remember us in the morning or your parents will call soon about you being missing. If not, I guess we’re seeing if my strength can get the door opened.”

“Hey.” Climbing down, Mason perches on the ladder. “What would I see if I saw me through you?”

“You first. What would I see if I saw me through you?”

Shaking his head, Mason goes back to his spot on the floor.

“That bad, huh?”

“No. It’s just, like you said, I don’t really have the right anymore.”

“You feel what you feel,” Corey says. “One of the school guidance counsellors once told me that feelings are neutral until acted on. That actions are more important than words and thoughts alone.”

Sliding down onto the floor, he leans against the bed and studies Mason. “At the rate you’re going, you’re going to hurt Liam.”

Mason stares.

“And all the others. Do you know how bad it’d hurt them if they knew this is how you’ve been feeling? I won’t tell, but it’d hurt them to know that you’ve been keeping it all inside. They’d want to help you. They’d want you to find a way so that you could stop feeling guilty. They’d be happy if you did. Even if you couldn’t, though, it’d make them feel better that you were trying.”

“I don’t think this is the type of thing someone ever completely gets over.”

“I died,” Corey says. “It doesn’t affect me like this does you, but that’s always going to be part of me, and it’s not a good part.”

“You’re not a killer.”

“And you’re not a murderer. Remember how you told me about how all murder is killing but not all killing is murder?”

“I miss you,” Mason blurts out.

Corey looks away.

“You’re not even going to look at me?”

“I don’t do things that hurt me. Or I try not to. I’ve thought you were amazing since that first day we talked in the library. You want to know what I see when I look at you? I see this great guy. You’re strong and brave and funny, and you don’t seem to know or believe how handsome you are. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

Corey hugs his knees to his chest. “The bad thing is, part of me misses when you didn’t trust me because I was with Theo and the others. Because, then, I knew why you’d never completely be mine and why I’d never completely be yours. But when we were finally all on the same side, I didn’t have that. You’d touch me, look at me this certain way, and I knew you were way out of my league. Somehow, though, I still had you, anyways. To be honest, I thought you figuring it out was why you stopped everything. And now, I wish it was. That would be better than you feeling like this.”

Going over to the bed, Mason presses his shoulder against Corey’s. “You’re not out of my league. Everything you see in me, I see in you. You-”

“Right, I’m one of the smartest people you’ve ever met.”

“Your emotional intelligence is way higher than most teenagers’, including mine.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means, you’ve gone through some crappy stuff, and as much as I wish you hadn’t, I genuinely admire how well you’ve gotten through it. It takes a special type of bravery, intelligence, and strength to do that. And,” he leans further back, “sometimes, I worried. I wasn’t exactly jealous, but you’ve done all this different stuff with other guys, and after I kissed your still sort of at the time boyfriend and he died- after all that, I had my second kiss. With you.”

“They didn’t matter. None of them.” Corey pauses. “Lucas mattered. I don’t care about you and him kissing, but he mattered to me. I’ll always be sad he died and angry at the Dread Doctors. But,” touching Mason’s hand, he looks over, “I’ve never seen anything wrong with finding guys who wanted to do things with me, having some fun, and not knowing them. You, though, I want- wanted to be your boyfriend.”

“You were the second person I felt was more important than fooling around. I wanted to get to know everything about you. Even though it was kind of scary to think about, I wanted to let you know stuff about me I wouldn’t trust anyone else with. I liked the fact I was going to be your first for so many different things. And it would have been better than what I did with the others, because, it was us.”

“Past tense,” Mason sadly notes.

“Also your fault. If you’d told me all this, I would have tried to help. Done or not done whatever you needed me to. Instead, you ended things. And even then, I still tried until your friend stepped in, glowed his eyes at me, and told me to back off. Well, I backed off.”

“Do you think we could, at least, be friends?”

“Sure, Mason. Whatever you want.”

Turning slightly, Mason kisses him.

Briefly returning it, Corey scrambles up and stands near the door. “Not that. If you want- I never did anything if I thought I might be using someone’s feelings. You don’t get to use mine. I don’t just want to kiss you or anything else like that. I’ll be your friend, but you don’t get to use how I feel about you to-”

Mason stands. “Do you really think I’d do something like that?”

“Being brutally honest, I don’t know. I didn’t know you had all this guilt inside. I thought you were the open type, but you were really good at hiding it.”

“I used to be the open type,” Mason says. “I miss being that.”

Slowly, Corey comes back over. “You know how Stiles told us about that woman who used to volunteer at the school? Morell? I am definitely not suggesting you go into Eichen, and if you do, I know Liam and I will be on the same page about planning another break-in, but maybe you could see if she could talk to you or recommend someone else who knows about the supernatural and has experience with trauma and stuff.”

Laughing, Mason looks at Corey.

“What? If- if we’re going to be friends, you can’t look at me like that.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that.”

“Guilt makes it hard to see the obvious sometimes, right?”

Nodding, Mason takes Corey’s hand and tugs him down onto the bed. They both lean up against the wall with their shoulders pressed together.

Looking down at their hands, Mason says, “I hope you believe I’m really sorry. I know I should have talked to you and the others. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Corey says. “All that matters is you try to get better.”

“Do you think- Um, is there- I know that-”

Corey squeezes his hand. “Hey. Take a breath, and say whatever it is. It’ll be fine.”

“I get it if the answer is no, but is there any chance you’d give me another chance? Be my boyfriend. I know I’d need to earn back your trust-”

Corey kisses him, and when it breaks, he says, “You don’t. I still trust you. I still- my feelings are the same. If you want to be boyfriends, I definitely want that, too. Let’s just take things really slow, though, until we can figure out a little more about what might help you.”

“Okay. Uh, how slow is-”

This time their kiss is much longer and deeper.

…

When Sheriff Stilinski opens the door, the two are squeezed together on the bottom bunk with Corey pressed against the wall and wrapped around Mason.

They both look over.

“Hey, boys.”

Untangling from one another, they sit up.

“I should have listened to you. I’m sorry I didn’t. We got video footage of the person responsible for the graffiti.”

“That’s okay,” Mason says, and Corey nods. “Have you managed to get a hold of my parents?”

“Yeah, they want me to take you back to your car. Luckily, it hasn’t been towed.”

“Corey’s coming, too.”

“I thought so,” the sheriff says with a small smile. “Come on.”

Linking their fingers together, they get up and follow him.


End file.
